Playing House
by eosvuaddictx
Summary: Pre-ep to "Ace," where Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple..to adopt a baby. CONTAINS SPOILERS. Reviews make my day.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasies turn into reality… in due time.

AN: Chelsea Callaghan is an amazing partner in crime.

Thanks to Emily, my beta.

Let's see where this will take us…..

_Why are you such a dreamer?_

_Put yourself in my shoes._

_Careful what you wish for __**love**__. _

"I don't know how to do this," Olivia confessed.

Elliot smirked, looking at her as they walked side by side. "You don't know how to play house?"

_I don't know how to do this with YOU, Elliot because I think of you every night and want you on top of me every night and I just want you...every night. I want you to comfort me when I'm upset and just lay in your arms. I can't play house with you because I'm afraid I'll never be able to distinguish fantasy from reality ever again, she thought.  
_  
Olivia's eyes fell to the pavement she was walking on and she bit her lip.

"What did Cragen say was in the undercover description?" she questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"We're supposed to be a couple. Adopting a baby."

Not what she wanted to know. Was she supposed to kiss him? Was he supposed to touch her? How far did this have to go?

"What are our names?" she asked, gulping down the saliva that started to pool in her mouth.

"Well, apparently I am a businessman named Glen Taylor. Glen is a workaholic but makes time for his wife, Beth, and future family. And…"

"What El?"

That half ass grin started forming on his face. Oh how she loved that face but at the same time, something was coming that she's not going to like. He's going to tease her with it, she can tell.

That cocky bastard.

"Elliot." She's not playing games anymore.

"I think it's time to strip away from your blazers….."

"Strip? What is that supposed…"

"It means that your blazers will be replaced for an apron with a dash of bright lipstick."

"Elliot, what are you playing at?"

"You're a housewife….. Beth," the grin turned into a smirk. It gets her every time. Geez. He thinks it's a game that he's winning. He was using this to push her buttons, get her wild up. She can handle his games, hell she's been doing it for the past eleven years, toying with her over things like this. But damn it if she's going to like it.

She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyebrow with her thumb, what she normally does when she's frustrated. "How about you be the housewife?" she said simply as she crossed her arms.

"What come on Liv, it won't be so bad."

"Elliot you've been in my apartment, there are cobwebs on my pots. I don't cook."

"I can show you."

"Oh we're being a gentleman now are we? Do you really trust me to cook for you?"

"There's always take out."

"Oh so the gentleman is gone?"

"Well how about this gentleman takes you out for some coffee, we can study our bios there."

He was flirting, or so she thought. How the hell was she going to survive this undercover operation was beyond her. The tension between them was rising, they both can feel it. The operation could break this; they can explore each other beyond the eleven years of partnership. But, something like this can break their relationship; break that bond that they have if it all goes wrong. She's not ready to lose him but she has to do this.

**Hector's Diner**

**Lower Manhattan**

She can feel Elliot's eyes staring at her, studying her. His eyes flickered with concern as he watches her exhale a deep breath.

He did it all the time. She did it all the time.

She didn't want to be the one to break this silence, this distorted daze that they've both seem to be in. She wanted answers, she needed answers. They didn't come here to study, well it wasn't Olivia's main intention.

"So, you and Jo," said Liv, barely audible. She saw his back stiffened, his eyes meeting hers in the crossfire.

"What about her? I told you stories about her." his eyes were fixed on the table now, avoiding her gaze.

"But you didn't tell me she was a woman."

"Does it matter?" his veins were clearly visible on his neck, easily flustered.

Her mind screamed yes, it does matter. Her jealousy and curiosity were starting to get the best of her; she was craving more then what she already heard over the years. Olivia couldn't help but think _why, why did she come back now?_

"_Lucky girl working with El," said Jo as she reached out her hand. Elliot's eyes graced her face, looking for that recognition. Jo's eyes retracted to Elliot's face, looking for their old connection but turned away._

"_Aw, that what he keeps telling me," said Liv as she returned the handshake. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her. She turned and there were those crystalline eyes staring back. _

"_Yeah."_

_End Flashback _

"After my tour, Jo came into the picture," pausing to take a sip of warm delight, the foam gracing his lips was easily distracting. "We hardly got along in the beginning, it was just a job. Our opinions and views clashed with one another most of the time, making it unbearable…. I was the rookie after all. Once I had the kids, I don't know what happened, it's as though the bickering and fighting never happened."

Olivia didn't say anything. She was simply listening, waiting for him to continue.

"We were the power force in the unit, nothing to mess with. Then there was this case...." his palms were rising to his eyes, rubbing them profusely until they turned red.

"It was one of the most difficult cases… to this day… as a rookie, as a detective."

"Why did Jo leave you for law school?" it slipped out of her mouth and didn't realize until it was too late.

"Why did you leave me after Gitano?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Elliot…. I… told you we needed a change…" her voice wasn't as stern as it normally was.

Something happened between them him and Jo. He and she faced the same thing. But their circumstances were different, they had to be.

"Elliot I'm sorry if I…"

"Liv… don't"

"I didn't mean to bring…"

"It's fine, really. You told me your rookie days. Hell I remember when I took you under my wings, taught you everything I know."

"Oh is that so?"

"Ok, some of it."

Olivia tilted her head back, letting out a little laugh. She looked over at Elliot and a smile was on his face.

"You know I had a nickname, well I called her something."

"Jo?"

"Yeah…… I always told her she was a bull in a china shop."

"And she called you El?"

"Elliot… El…. Stabler… Just like you."

El. That was her name. It just didn't suit her so well that _she_ was using it too.

"Well El, I think it's time to pack it in and get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow," she said as she put on her black blazer. _Damn she was going to miss these_ she thought.

"I'll give you a lift." He placed a ten on the table and slipped his own jacket back on.

**Olivia Benson Residence**

"_Blink your lights when you get inside."_

"_You're just going to sit here all night until I do aren't you….stubborn son of a bitch."_

"_Yes I am."_

_End flashback_

"Liv…" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Olivia…

"Hmm," she snapped her head in his direction, seeing the concern on his face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied, putting on a half smile.

"Well, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up. Cragen wants us to make our way to Brooklyn early."

"See you tomorrow," she shut the car door behind her, making her way to the door. Olivia looked back and saw Elliot was still there, waiting for her to get safely inside. She missed things like that. But things _change._

"Door's open El," she yelled from the other room.

"I brought coffee… I didn't…" his train of thought was lost.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a pony tail. She was clad in jeans that hugged her so well, and a purple v-shaped short sleeved shirt.

Elliot's eyes on her made her self conscious and she brushed her hand down her midsection.

"Beth," Elliot smirked.

Olivia smirked as well. She was so cute when she did that. "Glenn," she crooned. 

Elliot cleared his throat. "I have something for you," he said as he passed the manila envelope to her.

She emptied it out, took out her ID amongst other papers. But she didn't realize that there was something more.

Clunk.

A small silver band was spinning around the table. The diamond made a noise as it hit the encrusted wood.

"Elliot…."

"It was my grandmothers…"

"El I can't accept this. It's too…"

"Beautiful? Yeah. My grandfather saved for almost two years to buy that ring," he whispered. "He proposed to her in Central Park… Cheezy I know but she loved it…"

"Wouldn't Kathy..."

"Kathy has her own ring... Anyway we have to go, we're running late," he continued.

She looked down at the ring and placed it on her finger. The ring glistened under the light, providing rays on the wall. Nothing could destroy this moment. 

********

They pulled up to a house in Brooklyn. Elliot drove, Olivia in the passenger seat. It was their first 15 minutes of their undercover stint.

"This is it?" Olivia asked, peering out the window. She was already playing with the ring on her finger.

"This is it," he replied, putting the car in park.

Olivia's mouth fell open slightly as she got out of the car, unable to take her eyes off of her and Elliot's house. She wanted to slap herself. She was playing too much into her role already..

She shut the car door and Elliot came up behind her.

"Nice, huh?" He asked.

"Nice," she replied, following him up to the door.

The house was a lovely brownstone in Brooklyn. It was white and light blue with ivy.

When they got in, Elliot took off his coat.

"How long are we staying here?" Olivia asked, admiring the house.

"Did you read the file?" Elliot furrowed his brow with a smile. "Cragen's gonna pull us out if we can't get them in 5 days."

"I'd rather stay until we close the case," Olivia shrugged.

"We're gonna get them, Liv," Elliot assured her. 


	2. Getting into Character

AN: Thank you for feedback on this story. You guys keep me going, seriously. I present the next chapter. This story again will have quotes from the episode but my twist and turns on it. This is basically how I see the episode, what I want it to be. Lol. These few chapters will drag but they will pick up.

**Earlier:**

_"How long are we staying here?" Olivia asked, admiring the house._

"Did you read the file?" Elliot furrowed his brow with a smile. "Cragen's gonna pull us out if we can't get them in 5 days."

"I'd rather stay until we close the case," Olivia shrugged.

"We're gonna get them, Liv," Elliot assured her.  


**oooooooooooooo**

_Flashback: _

"_We're here to help you," Olivia said, reassuring the young woman. Olivia placed her hand next to the young blonde but instantly pulled away from this 'comfort," that Olivia was trying to provide._

"_I talk, I DIE," replied Anka._

"_If you don't help us, they're going to steal more babies," she said sternly. Olivia whipped out her phone for the ultimate guilt trip._

_A picture of a baby boy graced the lit screen. The bundle of joy separated from his birth mother due to this illegal adoption agency. _

"_This baby needs to be with his mother. I need you to help us, help me do this. Innocent children are being caught up in this agency and we need your help. We know you have ties to key people and we need names."_

_Silence. You could hear a pin drop._

_Olivia was making her way out of the room with her undercover op outfit until the distorted silence was broken._

"_Ok, I'll help you."_

**Somewhere in Brooklyn:**

The sides of Olivia's mouth twitched to the right in response and she walked through the house. The décor was absolutely stunning and reminded her of her dream house when she was young. She always loved pictures, even though there weren't many at her apartment. She stepped closer to the pictures and realized that they were truly 'playing house.' Pictures of her and Elliot covered most of the house and most of them were from their desks at the 1-6. The one picture that caught her eye was the one from their annual Christmas party, one night that they'll never forget. One night that would be the catalyst to their partnership, a night that they never spoke about ever again. She picked up the silver frame and swiped her fingertips across it.

"That was the Christmas before you left for Oregon," said a low voice out of nowhere. Olivia turned and a familiar figure caught her eye, with suitcases at hand.

"And when we beat those homicide detectives at pool," she replied, hindering her smile.

"You never said goodbye."

"You were bluffing those guys saying I couldn't play. Too bad they didn't know I can kick some ass."

"Not one word Olivia," he whispered. Elliot leaned against the wall, his head dropping to have view of the wall. He couldn't look her in the eye. He was still hurt but she didn't have a choice then. She does now.

"You were hollering all night and we ditched the party for celebratory drinks."

"Women kept leaving me and I couldn't figure out why."

"Both of us couldn't stop laughing, even when you spilled beer all over my shirt."

"I called your cell and I thought it was all a joke. You never picked up; your cell was out of service."

"I stumbled and you caught me from falling on the wood floor."

"I was standing at my desk for the longest time….just listening to that message… over and over again. Christ Olivia."

"Our faces were so close together and I felt your breath on my neck. We were leaning closer and closer."

"You ran both times Liv."

"I ran to my apartment before anything could of happen. I didn't want…"

"Didn't want what Liv?" he asked. He was walking towards her and got too close to comfort. His chest was pressed up against hers. He was waiting for an answer.

"I didn't want to break our twelve year partnership Elliot… our relationship for god's sake because I only have you and this job. That's all I have. I don't have someone like Kathy to go home to… a family of my own to help me on those stressful days."

No answer. She hit a touchy subject for him. _His family. _But then again, he hit a touchy subject for her. Her vulnerability, her solitary.

They both exchanged looks, the stares they used to communicate when a verbal answer was too difficult, too out of reach.

"What's your WIFE going to think of this all this?" Olivia asked.

Elliot's eyes fell. "She doesn't know."

"Where does she think you are?"

"Undercover."

"But not with me...," Olivia figured.

"But not with you," Elliot replied, echoing what Olivia guessed.

Olivia closed her eyes for a very brief moment and nodded her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. And then her tongue slid out to wet her lips. All exhibitors of classic Olivia.

"You KNOW I couldn't...tell you where I was going Elliot."

Elliot swallowed, "I know," he said in a voice just above a whisper. "You're my...you were the only thing I had left. And I come in one day and you're not there... And no goddamn person would tell me why...or...where you went." He paused. "Think of how you'd feel, Olivia. I mean I'd hope you'd feel the same panic I did."

Olivia's eyes fell to the ground, her mouth was open slightly.

"Can we please just...," she breathed out. "...just try to make this work?"

"We are," he told her. His brow furrowed then. "What are you worried about?" He asked, sensing there was something she was unsure about.

Olivia licked her lips and she shifted her weight. "That this whole 'marriage' thing will go to our heads."

"Liv, you're not…" he was saying before he was interrupted from a ring from his pocket. "It's Cragen."

Olivia nodded in response and took a seat on the couch. Her eyes wandered across the room, it was her new home for the next few days with _her partner. _She closed her eyes to imagine what the next few days were going to be like, will it be like one today or something else?

"Liv..."

"Hm…." she replied, still half way in her daze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She was still shaking all the thoughts from her head. "What did Cragen want?"

"It's about Anka."

"What about her?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked as she got up from the couch.

"She left from the hospital before she could tell us anything else."

"Oh this is great." She was rubbing her forehead with her hand. "This is all my fault, I pushed her to talk to us and now…"

"Liv, this is not your fault. She ran Olivia, there's nothing you could have done to prevent that."

"Yeah… But she was raped Elliot because of this agency. She's carrying her child and…. from what we know from these people… they will do anything to protect their business… even if it means killing Anka."

"You don't know that Liv," he answered, reaching out to grab her shoulder but she pulled away. "Munch pulled her phone records from a few months and she made several calls to a miscarriage support group… to a ."

"She was going to a group?"

"Looks like it."

"And let me guess. Cragen wants us to go this group."

"Your guess is right detective," he acknowledged with a grin.

Olivia was putting on a white coat when Elliot was getting ready to open the door.

"After you ," putting his arm in a moving fashion.

"Why thank you Glenn."

They were in sync again.

**Strength Support Group**

**W 75****th**** & Columbus Ave.:**

Olivia hated when she had to talk about her feelings to a complete stranger or in this case a group of strangers. It didn't help with Elliot in the room either. She hated showing her vulnerability because of what she learned growing up. Not showing it will make it hurt less, make it not real.

"I see we have some newcomers to our group," said a man in an expensive suit. Olivia and Elliot looked up to the man and was paying particular attention to Olivia. Elliot didn't like it one bit but he couldn't react. He had massive hair gel in his hair and it reminded Elliot of a younger Donald Trump.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Beth and this is my husband Glenn," responded Liv. "Um… I've… We've never been to anything like this before…the doctors said it would help."

"You've came to the right place Beth. My name is Mr. Brooks. Would you care sharing your story with the group?" he asked, waiting patiently for a response.

"Um… ok. My husband and I have been trying for about three years now. I got caught up in school and my old job, making it impossible to settle down. That's when I met my husband Glenn." She couldn't believe what was coming from her lips. She didn't even realize that Elliot was squeezing her thigh to make her feel comfortable, to let her know he was there for her.

"It's ok Beth," he said.

"We had two miscarriages in the last year.. and I don't know what I've been… We've been doing wrong. We always wanted a child… After all of this.. I don't feel like I deserve to be a mother."

"Did you ever consider adoption?" asked a woman in the corner, she was in tears.

"We did and we still do. But the waiting list is so long." 

_She was speaking from her heart Elliot thought. _

_Flashback_

"_You gotta know I didn't say anything to the guys about you wanting a baby. I mean.. that was Munch being Munch."_

"_El."_

"_No I understand. Your biological clock's ticking. I'm going to shut up."  
_

"_Elliot a few months ago I looked into adoption."_

"_That's great."_

"_They turned me down." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well.. I'm single, I don't have an extended family support system, I work all hours. They didn't see me as prime parent material."_

"_They're wrong."_

_End flashback_

"Glenn, what do you think of your situation?" asked .

"Well.. I love my wife and I'm here for her… and our family. Beth and I are going through a rough time right now but we'll get through it.. I know it… we've been through a lot over the years and I know that when the time is right… we'll have our own bundle of joy," he whispered to the group, gripping Liv's hand in the process. Elliot looked up at Liv and saw the face that he got when they were with Gitano. That look of closeness and understanding; that bond that they both have for each other. The clapping and chatter brought El back into reality, back in that room with the other hopeful couples.

"Your story is very touching," said a voice next to Liv.

"Ok, on that note, let's get this session started," Mr. Brooks said out loud.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You were very inspiring to all these women Beth."

"Huh? Oh thank you Mr. Brooks," she replied, turning to face him. He was too close for her liking.

"I know that you'll be a great mother some day and Glenn will be a father. I'm sure you'll be expecting soon," answered .

", you're too kind."

"Well it is true. From my personal experience I see couples come in and out of here but I don't see a spark like I see your relationship with Glenn… You're blushing Beth."

Olivia wasn't feeling too comfortable with this guy. Elliot went to get the car and they were the last couple left at the center. She knew what this guy was capable of and his intentions. She looked up and saw El in the car upfront.

"I have to go , my husband is waiting for me. I'll see you next session." she said in a hurry.

"Oh you will," he responded underneath his breath.

**Glenn & Beth Residence**

**Somewhere in Brooklyn:**

"What did you think of group?" asked El.

"It was interesting," she replied.

"What were you saying to Mr. Brooks when I went to get the car?"

"Oh nothing… just small talk," a forced smile escaped her lips.

"Ok well… there's only one master bedroom and I figured that I can take the couch… Liv, you can take the bed."

"Elliot that's not..."

"It's fine Liv, night…"

"Goodnight Elliot." She knew he wasn't budging and after a day like today, she wasn't up to fighting.

Today was an emotional day for both of them. They found out more about each other today then the previous months or even years. Who knows what else will become of this undercover operation.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**END NOTE:**

Thanks again and I do plan to continue more with this even though "Ace," airs soon. Stay tuned and please review.

**TBC**


End file.
